CLACE
by Downworlderkittymia
Summary: when jace cheats and clary cant handle what will happen
1. Chapter 1

**hey its my first fanfic so don't be harsh when you reveiw but be honest . its also in the shadow world so no mundies yaaaay - M P.S. BAD LANGUAGE AND SOME SEXUAL SHIT TOO BTW**

"Jace if you scare me i will hit you!" Clary shouted as she wondered through her empty apartment looking for her cunning ex-boyfriend who was supposed to be getting his stuff and leaving for good . He still wanted Clary so he did everything to try and get her back yet he was the one who cheated on her and with Camille Belcourt. Of all people he chose that bitch vampire and he denied it after she clearly walked in on them (after the disgusting session had happened) lying in bed asleep both completely naked (or neked as i like call it).

Then all of a sudden a loud bang came from the bedroom. she ran in to find Jace and Camille lying of the floor naked. she had only been gone half an hour while he was there and he invited the man stealing vampire bitch over to fuck her. clary was furious and jace could see the anger bubbling up in side of her. he quickly got and got changed and apologised but clary took none of it she asked camille to leave .she was mad at camille but not as mad as she was at jace

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING BRINGING THAT BITCH HERE TO FUCK HER IN MY BEDROOM!" clary exclaimed jace looked at her with puppy eyes and said "she came here to talk to me i didn't invite her and she threw herself at me and basically tore my clothes off i kept saying stop" clary stared at him in dis-belief " it did't look like that to me "clary said . "she bit me look " he said as he pointed towards a vampire bite on his neck .

clary did still like jace but she couldn't forgive and forget not this time . she said she'd help and made a rune so camille wouldn't bite him "its basically vamp bug spray" jace chuckled clary laughed with him .he told her that he had no where to go so in kindness she invited him the sofa and he accepted.

the next day clary woke to the smell of pancakes . she got up forgetting she slept in bra and panties and walked into the kitchen to find jace over the stove making panckes he turned to see her stood there in underwear "damn" he said in seductive tone . clary realised what she was wearing and ran for her robe in her bed room what she hadn't jace had followed her in and grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him and whispered "ive never seen you look so sexy".clary pulled him to her and whispered "yeah. well it's never gonna happen again" she pushed him off and jace frowned "oh but i will" and in a small amount seconds jace had clary to wall and had untied her robe showing of her red bra and matching pants . clary tried so hard to move but he had her pinned she could feel his breath coming closer to her mouth and then there lips collided and were passionately moving together when they pulled away for air they looked at eachother and realised the spark and they had fallen in love again

 **two weeks later**

jace was walking with clary to their apartment which _was_ clary's . jace looked at clary and said "i love you so much ya know " she turned to him and kissed him " i love you more". when they got home jace grabbed her and pulled to the sofa to cuddle with her "can we watch the twilight movie series" she whispered in his ear "hell yes!" jace shouted with happiness.

 **Four movies later**

clary had fallen asleep in the middle of breaking dawn pt2 but jace didn't care anymore about the movie and decided to turn it off and snuggled with her until he fell asleep.

Sound of jace's phone woke him up all of a sudden he felt a hand grab his zip on his his Jean he looked to see Camille and Clary no where to be seen "where's Clary " jace asked ."oh you mean the ginger bitch who left to go to the institute" Camille pulled down his jeans and sat on him .jace threw her off him and shouted " stay away from me you crazy stalker bitch" she then vamp speeded to wherever she lives.

Jace had just arrived at the institute's training room to see Clary training with her seraph blade . gracefully lunging and dodging as if she were in a real fight . she came over to jace and kissed him .Clary let out a gasp when jace pulled her to him and he whispered in her ear "damn you looked so hot training " . Clary giggled and said "I love you so much " and his response made her soooo happy

"Not as much as I love you "

 **thanks for reading -M**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey its mia this is chapter two and im sooooo sorry for the mistakes in the previous chapter i'll be more careful i hope you understood what i was going for . if u like tell me if not still tell me and if any adjustments are needed TELL ME -M**

clary and jace had never been so in love and soo happy together . when they were together before jace cheated they were happy but not happy in love happy it was just boyfriend and girlfriend messing around and having fun. now they were like any couple and walking home together all snuggled up in each other happy and in love until out of no where the one and only person they did not want to see. Camille stood right there with and angry expression "jace how dare leave me for this ugly ginger bitch when you could have me all to yourself " camille went to bite jace but he used his stele and went over the rune clary made him and camile screeched and ran away . "at least we know it works" clary laughed making jace laugh too "yeah . now lets go to the institute now that we know our apartment isnt safe " .

As they entered the institute they noticed it was empty as if it was abandoned and left to rot but they didn't care and carried on to their bedrooms (yes there not sharing a bed. SUE ME!) .

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

clary woke to find hands around her waist she looked to what was supposed to be an empty bed space but instead saw jace cuddled to her like a baby panda she giggled at the thought of jace being a baby panda . "stop staring,its creepy" jace said with a yawn following. clary sat up and he sat up too "when did you come in my room" clary questioned . "while you were sleeping" jace replied "and you called me creepy" clary laughed and went to get out of bed but was pulled back into jaces arms and jace wrapped his legs around her's and said "where do you think your going ". "to the toilet, now let go before i pee all over you " she laughed. jace immediately let go and said "so ladylike" ."why thank you" clary joked and went into the bathroom

she had just got out of the shower went to go find something to put on to her surprise jace had left . she put on a tight grey off the shoulders jumper , some black jeans and a pair of black heeled boots and ran down stairs to the smell of pancakes the last time she had pancakes was when her and jace had their kiss before they got together (last chapter btw)

 **sorry for short chapter -M**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY its mia again back for a third chapter i was gonna write this tomorrow but instead wrote it today and i wouldn't of wrote this with out my friends reading the story chapters and saying its good and i should continue writing it so here it goes.**

 **1 year later**

clary and jace had just finished training for the day and were heading home when out of no where came a shax demon lunging them but jace had no weapon to kill it luckily clary pulled out her seraph blade and killed the demon. They quickly ran home and sat down before anymore demons could find them "it was a good thing you runed the house so no demons or unwanted guests could get in" jace said catching his breath. clary then plopped down on their sofa and turned the tv on. jace sat next to her pulled her into his embrace. they cuddled through a whole season of degrassi : the next class (i ship tiny and shay also frankie and jonah for those who watch it) and they both fell asleep.

 **sorry for a very short one i wrote it longer but my computer spazzed out and it lost it and i was like FUUUUUCK literally i said that out loud at 6:20 in the fucking morning oh and a special thanks to Debra Williams and kittyjess509 . I LOVE YOU . THANKS -M**


End file.
